


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catradora Is Canon!, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sharing a Room, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Slice of Life, Snacks & Snack Food, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Just over a day after the final defeat of the Horde, Adora finds her new girlfriend looking around her bedroom, Adora being very grateful that Catra is in her life again. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 215





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

The war was over and love had won, at least, that was the happy news being spread all over Etheria. That Adora, She-Ra and protector of Etheria had defeated the Horde and it was all thanks to her finding love with her best friend Catra. Now, the world was taking a chance to rebuild.

In Brightmoon, Adora and friends had been getting back to living their normal lives again, though with one notable addition. Catra was now staying with everyone. Adora had heard Glimmer had been giving her the tour all that morning.

She was so happy that Catra had finally seen the light, though... she really hadn't expected to find love with her. And yet... she couldn't imagine life without her. She never wanted them to be apart. The whole experience had made her realise what she truly wanted now.

Adora wanted a future with Catra, she wanted happiness... and now she had it all. Currently, she was heading down to her bedroom, Glimmer having told her that Catra was there.

There was so much that Adora wanted to do with Catra, so many things she wanted to say. But... they had plenty of time. It was best to take this new... relationship of theirs one day at a time. Eventually, she saw the door to her room, heading inside.

Adora closed the door to her bedroom and turned to see Catra examining everything she had pinned on the wall. All the various little sketches and pictures she'd drawn since coming to Brightmoon. It was like an art gallery, charting the time she'd spent here.

"Hmm, your art skills are a little better," she mused, glancing over at her.

The blonde leaned back against the door, the smile on her face feeling warmer and warmer. It felt... so surreal, that Catra was really in this room, that the two of them were really in love, that all of this... wasn't just another dream she was having or some illusion.

_She's here. With me. She's here!_

Catra then turned to look out the balcony, her eyes widening at the sight out of the window. Adora loved how excited and happy Catra was and had been about all of this. She practically melted as Catra skipped over to the balcony, eyes sparkling.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Catra. "Look at that view! "

Adora smiled so much. It had barely been a day since the end of the war and already it felt like this was a dream come true for her. A dream of her and Catra, being happy and in love, just like Adora had always wanted. Only this wasn't a dream, this was real.

Catra really was back in her life, no matter how she tried to still prove that this was somehow still a dream. Then she remembered when Catra confessed her love... and she'd kissed her. The thought of that first kiss had been on her mind so much.

When Catra had told her she loved her, that she'd always loved her... everything had made so much sense. Both of them were never all that perfect with dealing with their emotions, but with the war over and everything at peace, they had all the time in the world.

She walked over to Catra, leaning against the balcony with her. The wind made the nearby leaves rustle, adding to the peaceful nature of their surroundings. But however, Adora had seen this view so many times, there was someone she was so much more interested in gazing at.

Catra was so beautiful. Adora loved her new short hair, even though Catra hadn't really had a choice about it. Maybe she'd grow it back, but it still made her gorgeous. And that warm, pure, innocent smile only complimented her. She was the Catra she'd grown up with, but she had now grown so much.

"Yeah... quite a view," Adora said, smiling and sighing dreamily.

Catra grinned at her. "You talking about me?"

"Of course silly," Adora flirted.

Reaching over to her, Catra took her hands, taking them into her own. She and Adora had held hands so much over the years, but now... it felt so much different. It really felt like they weren't going to let the other go, not after all they'd been through.

They touched foreheads as well, Adora hearing Catra purr softly. She'd noticed that she was doing that so much more now. She wanted her to never stop. It only added to her cuteness, much like everything else about her, from her ears to her fluffy tail.

"I... I still can't believe you're here," Adora whispered.

Catra held Adora close. "I... I can't believe it either." She opened her eyes, one beautiful blue, the other stunning yellow, both filled with love.

Then Adora smiled brightly, that same fond smile she'd been doing ever since Catra came back into her life.. "You were purring."

"I did?"

Adora giggled. "Didn't you notice you purr?"

"Umm... not really," Catra admitted, blushing. "I... I think I must be doing it unconsciously."

"I love it."

"And I love you."

And then, Adora kissed her; ever since that frankly epic first kiss, she hadn't grown tired of those lips. They were slightly fuzzy and warm, and beautiful to touch. She had those lips all to herself now, she had Catra all to herself now. And she had never been happier.

Giving in to the kiss instantly, Catra let out a lower purr, and pulled her tighter. That purr had definitely been on purpose. She felt so relaxed kissing Adora, such a perfect beautiful sensation. She brought her hands up, stroking Adora's blonde hair.

Then suddenly there came another noise. A stomach growl from both of them made them both jump, parting from the kiss, unfortunately.

"Oh...guess we haven't really eaten anything," Adora said sheepishly

"Aw poop, I got so caught up when Sparkles was giving me the guided tour."

"Well, we can go get food."

Catra pouted. "But I want to stay here with you."

"Hmmmm..." Adora thought.

"What are you hmmming about?"

"I know just what to do," she assured her. She let go of Catra and went to the bell-pull in the corner of the room, just next to the door. She was going to make sure Catra was completely spoiled rotten. She gave it a tug to make it ring, the sound being heard all the way down the hall.

After a minute or two, a servant opened the door, a woman with rather pale skin, blue hair and pointy ears.

"Yes, Lady Adora?"

"Hey, could you, um, bring us some food?"

She nodded. "Oh, certainly. Any requests?"

Adora looked over at Catra. Sure, she knew Catra's tastes well, but she couldn't be too careful.

"Hey, you know the food here better than I do."

Nodding, Adora turned back to the servant. She knew at least one thing on the menu would be to Catra's liking. "Some sandwiches, please. Oh, and uh are there any of those little cookies with the lemon icing?"

Catra's eyes widened. Adora had remembered how much she loved those. They'd first tried some while on a field exercise during their time in the Horde. Catra loved the taste and how they pretty much melted in her mouth. She felt a warm soft glow in her heart.

The servant grinned. "Yes, ma'am. Anything else?"

Realising she could have anything she wanted, Catra then spoke. "Uh, any fish?"

"Canned or fresh, Lady Catra?"

Adora giggled. She was loving that Catra was getting treated with such honour and praise now. Though she had to admit, Lady didn't really suit Catra much. Darling Catra or perhaps Dearest Catra. Those titles fit Catra so much better, though she'd keep those to herself.

"Oh. Um...fresh, I guess. I ate too much canned food."

"Very well, I'll see what I can get for you," The servant responded.

"We'd also like some lemonade,"

"Lemon Juice," Adora expressed, correcting the servant.

"Oh right!" The servant realised. "Of course, some lemon juice for you as well."

After the servant left, Catra laughed. "Wait... they didn't know what Lemonade was?!"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny when I found out too," Adora remarked.

Both girls just laughed. After all this time... it was really good for them to just laugh at something they found funny. Laughter was something that sparked joy in them both. Plus, Adora loved the sound of Catra's laugh. Rough, yet wonderful.

When the giggles stopped, Catra smiled. "I... I could get used to this."

"Just one of the many perks of living in a fancy castle, my lady."

Catra blushed adorably. "Stop... don't call me that or I'll scratch you."

Adora grinned lovingly. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

"Stop with the cute names!" Catra shouted. "I... I don't know how to react to that."

But Adora did. She leapt forward pulling Catra close and the fell on the bed together, hugging tightly. The embrace was warm, warm like the sun. Catra's fingers caressed Adora's cheeks and they touched foreheads together. They just lay there for some time, just holding one another.

Closing her eyes and feeling her forehead press against Catra's, Adora felt a wave of bliss. This girl, this beautiful girl was all hers, covered from head to toe in soft, luscious fur and with eyes like two stars plucked out from the vast heavens above them.

"I... I wanna ask you something," Catra wondered, breaking the silence. "When Sparkles was showing me around, she said I could have any room I wanted."

"Awwww," Adora cooed. "Did you pick one?"

"Actually... can I stay here with you?" Catra wondered. "I mean... we don't have to, it's just probably... better for us to stay together. Resource management and all."

"And?"

Catra blushed. "And I... really don't want to be apart from you, Adora."

Caressing Catra's cheek, Adora knew she didn't want Catra to be apart from her either. "You won't. You can stay with me, Catra. Always."

Catra pressed her forehead against Adora's again, smiling. "Thank you..."

The door then opened again. This time it was...Bow.

"Howdy, lovebirds!" He said, holding up the tray of food in his hands.

Catra would have growled at him had she not been entranced by the food. They certainly had fresh fish alright, she could smell it from here. And those lemon cookies looked delicious. Her mouth was watering from the sight. She'd never seen food look so good.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, you aren't. Thanks, Bow." Adora untangled herself, got up and took the tray from him. "Since when did you get a job as a servant?"

"Oh, I just saw this food getting brought to your room. I asked and heard you and Catra wanted a snack. I offered to take on this task myself."

Adora giggled as she brought the tray over to the bed, smiling. "Well, my girlfriend and I are very grateful. Thank you, Bow."

Bow grinned. "Dig in, girls."

As he left, Catra blushed as she held the sandwich in her hand. Had Adora... really just said she was her girlfriend? Yes, she knew that was what they were but... hearing Adora finally call her that made her cheeks glow a beautiful shade of pink.

"So I'm your girlfriend now, huh?"

"Well...yeah."

Catra smiled softly. "I like the sound of that." She then took a bite of the sandwich. "Mmm! Tha's good!"

Adora grinned, digging in and enjoying the food.

Yes, this was going to work out just fine.

xXx

**Author's note:** Well then. I must admit, when I posted my Catradora's last week, I did not expect to be writing something like this the week after. But these are surprising times and Catradora being canon and declaring their freaking love and KISSING ON SCREEN IN A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT THAT MADE ME SQUEAL?!... Well, let's just say I'm now very much changed by all this.

Never before in my whole life doing this gay fanfic thing has a ship I loved from the start of the show actually become canon and kissed on screen. It's really changed me and I really don't know if I'm gonna be writing any more of my other ships and fandoms anytime soon (no, I'm not giving up on them). It's just... how is anything going to compete with Catradora now xD

I also want to say a personal thank you to Guppy for writing this with me and helping me write She-Ra goodness this past year or so... and for my ex-girlfriend but still dear friend Nona for getting me into the show. If Nona hadn't spammed me with Catradora the day after season 1 came out... I don't think I'd have watched the show at all. Also happy bday Nona for when this is going up hehe.

Okay, that's enough rambling. I'm going to keep trying to write more Catradora and She-Ra for the next while and I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
